Just Peachy
by Ultraboy
Summary: Peach eats a red mushroom and something quickly grows. Warning: contains belly expansion
1. Chapter 1

**Just Peachy**

**Warning: contains belly expansion**

**Based on an image by BellyBabe22 on DeviantART**

**Chapter 1**

Princess Peach was in her castle and she was bored, Peach had not done anything lately, no parades, no ceremony's, nothing. Peach was lying on her bed and she was thinking of something to do when she remembered that she had something for a moment like this. Peach reached under and bed and pulled out a brown box, Peach opened the box and inside was a red mushroom, Peach had never used a red mushroom before because she was a princess and she never had any reason to use one. Peach picked up the red mushroom with both her hands and she looked at it with excitement, Peach did not know how to use mushrooms so she spent a few minutes trying to work out how to use. Peach finally decided that she was going to swallow it, Peach put it in her mouth and it shrank down so it could be swallowed easily, Peach swallowed hard and the mushroom slid down her throat and into her stomach, Peach then lay back on her bed and waiting to see if she would grow larger or feel strength, Peach started to feel a tingling feeling in her arms and legs and it made her feel strong. Peach felt strong but she noticed a rumbling noise coming from her belly then Peach let out a groan of pain as her belly started to grow larger, Peach writhed around on her bed as veins and stretch marks started to appear on her growing belly, Peach struggled out of her bed and she started to stumble towards her bedroom door, Peach had one hand on her growing belly and one hand on her aching back that was trying to hold the weight of her belly. Peach got to her bedroom door and she screamed in pain

"Guards" no guards came running down the corridor so Peach screamed again

"Guards help me" Peach then fell to floor and said to her self

"I think I'm going to explode" Peach groaned in pain and her pink dress could not expand anymore and it ripped open showing her plump peach colored belly. Peach's belly stopped growing and she started to groan in pain as her belly gurgled and rumbled, a few minutes later a guard came running down the corridor and he stood at peach's side,

"oh my god! how are you feeling" said the guard, Peach turned her head and looked at the guard threw her tears and then she groaned

"just peachy" Peach then passed out


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peach awoke lying in her bed, the first thing is saw was her big peach colored belly, Peach's belly had grown even larger and her belly now had big blue pulsing veins on it and she was no longer in pain. Peach noticed a red bubble over her belly and she looked to her right to see that a magic toad was stood at her bedside.

"do you know whats wrong with me" said peach in a worried voice

"Yes, the last time Bowser captured you he planted a seed inside you, when you ate that red mushroom the seed grew at an alarming rate" said the magic toad

"you mean I'm pregnant with Bowser's child" shouted peach

"Yes but your womb can not carry a child of that size so I have put a protective bubble over it to stop it from waking up" replied the magic toad who was now pacing up and down her room

"what happens if it wakes up" asked peach who was now rubbing her belly

"It will kick and move until your belly bursts" replied the magic toad

"now stay here while I go and see if are scientists have found out a way to remove it" the magic toad then walked out of the room. Peach decided to test if she could sit up so she put her hands by her sides and pushed down on her bed to try and lift her self up but then the red bubble around her belly disappeared and peach fell back onto her bed. Peach stared at her belly as she felt small kicks inside of her the kicks quickly grew stronger and peach began to moan in discomfort, the child in peach's belly started violently moving around and peach's moans turned into screams as she felt her skin began to stretch and struggle to contain Bowser's offspring.

"oh god! this can not be happening" screamed peach as red stretch marks appeared all over the top of her belly, The offspring inside Peach's belly started to push up against her belly button and Peach heard a loud ripping noise and she felt her womb tear open, Bowser's offspring now had more room to move and it began to kick and push as hard as it could inside Peach's belly. Suddenly Bowser came in threw Peach's bedroom window and he looked at Peach who was now clutching her belly, Bowser walked over to Peach's belly and started to rub it,

"I can get that out of you" said Bowser, Peach looked at Bowser and shouted

"Do it!"

"First you must tell me where you keep the power stars" said Bowser

"You can have all of them as soon as you get this child out of me" groaned peach. Bowser put both his claws on Peach's big pulsing belly

"uh oh looks like I'm to late" said bowser, Peach's belly made a ripping and snapping noise and she let out one final scream as her belly tore open.

**End**


End file.
